Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Earth-616)/Members
A list of members of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Earth-616). __TOC__ Members Ace (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Ace is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who operated the lifter on the Helicarrier. Allor (Earth-616) Agent Allor was part of the team who neutralized a Project Echelon superhuman soldier in San Diego. Anna (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Anna was Tony Stark's secretary when he was director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ashton (Earth-616) Agent Ashton was tasked to secure the alien base owned by Sapper and Golden-Blade. Balaban (Earth-616) Balaban was G.W. Bridge's assistant. Bellini (Earth-616) Signor Bellini was the supervisor of the S.H.I.E.L.D. station in Venice. Bill (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Bill and Frank were watching over John Garrett. They were both confronted by Tekagi. Some time later, Bill was part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. unit tasked with transporting Bruce Banner out to a holding facility who was attacked by Scorpion. Billis (Earth-616) Agent Billis was part of a S.H.I.E.L.D. team that rescued fellow agent Phil Coulson from captivity. Boyd (Earth-616) Boyd was part of John Garrett's team against A.I.M. Burroughs (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Agent Burroughs briefed Tony Stark about the Mandarin's plan to take control of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Orbital Platform. After reading Iron Man's report, Burroughs informed warned Stark that the Mandarin was still on bail. Captain Nelson (Earth-616) Captain Nelson was serving near Washington, D.C. when Dimitrios attacked with the Kilgore Sentinel. Carlson (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Carlson was part of the techno-surgery team commissioned to rebuild Arthur Perry. Charlie (SHIELD) (Earth-616) He was present during the test of the robot "Wild Bill" and was stopped in time by Nick fury from shooting at the robot that seemed out of control. As he was about to execute the arrest, Charlie was convinced by General Ryker not to arrest him and told the other SHIELD agents who were there with him that there had been a case of mistaken identity. Civarelli (Earth-616) Civarelli took part in Quake's first mission with the Avengers. Cleery (Earth-616) Cleery was a member of the Superhuman Restraint Unit, who was ambushed and knocked out by the Winter Soldier. Coleite (Earth-616) Doctor Coleite confirmed Clinton Barton's identity to Iron Man. Coleman (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Agent Coleman witnessed the destruction of the Avengers Mansion. Conn (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Conn was one of the stealth bomber pilots who dropped Iron Man in China. Corrigan (Earth-616) Corrigan helped Gail Runciter tail Captain America. Cotton (Earth-616) Cotton informed Agent 13 that one of the men who was with Agent Morgan was missing in action. Cross (Earth-616) Agent Cross tried to flirt with Val. Dave (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Dave killed one of the last infiltrating Skrulls who survived Secret Invasion. Donohue (Earth-616) Just graduated from the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy, along with Wendell Vaughn, was put on guard during the testing of Quantum Bands. Dublonsky (Earth-616) During Civil War, agent Dublonsky told Commander Maria Hill that Black Panther was rerouting their bridge to the Baxter Building and shut it down. Eddings (Earth-616) Eddings was part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. squad who arrested Inali Redpath's grandfather. Eng (Earth-616) Eng was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stationed at the Holding Facility Obfirmo-4. Fernandez (Earth-616) Fernandez confronted Nick Fury and Alexander Pierce in a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Philadelphia. Fredrickson (Earth-616) Security guard Fredrickson was knocked out by Garret when he was mind-controlled by Elektra to let her break free from the San Conception base. Giulietta (Earth-616) Giulietta was an agent working at the S.H.I.E.L.D. station in Venice. Goldman (Earth-616) S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that was part of the rogue cell of Tom Gittes. However, he refused to shoot Captain America when told so, and ended up surrendering. Harras (Earth-616) Harras' order to guard the prisoner Tony Stark was counter-demanded by Nick Fury himself. Hayes (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Agent Hayes was one of the numerous agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. located in Kentucky to monitor Bruce Banner, who had been attacked by an unknown agency and had lost his intellect due to brain damage. Hazeltine (Earth-616) Hazeltine was an agent too young to know about Scorpio. Hermann (Earth-616) Agent Hermann was a decorated combat veteran who volunteered for becoming Captain America. Hill (Earth-616) Hill was ordered by Special Agent Chris Townsend to capture Dr. Gerald Roth after he escaped from arrest. Honda (Earth-616) Honda was sent with Special Agents Minelli and Garrett to meet Ken Wind and offer him protection, but he firmly refused. As Garrett then rushed to rescue Elektra, Honda attempted to stop him, but Garrett fought him off. Joe (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Joe was struck by the Black Widow, as soon as she awoke after being caught by S.H.I.E.L.D.. John (SHIELD) (Earth-616) In Baghdad, John gave information about Elektra to Stanley Dreyfuss. Kyle (Earth-616) S. Kyle brought coffee to Director Nick Fury during a conference with members of A.I.M. Lindsay (Earth-616) Lindsay thought that Iron Man was a showboat and that Dugan should had taken Fury's place as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. . He had been in Thunderbolt's Hulkbusters for years, but when Hulk invaded Manhattan, he advised against any direct attack against him, hoping that he would just take revenge on his enemies and then leave. Loffler (Earth-616) Captain Loffler was tracking the Hulk when he was loose in the Helicarrier. London (Earth-616) Agent London called the S.W.O.R.D. when S.H.I.E.L.D. suspected alien involvement in the Kula Yoga Studio. Lopez (Earth-616) Lopez was a member of a repair crew inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. He was held prisoner by a rogue faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Lords (Earth-616) Agents Lords and Szalk captured Dmitri Panshin when he entered into the S.H.I.E.L.D. office in Manhattan. Maher (Earth-616) Special Agent Maher requested the Hulkbuster Initiative against the She-Hulk at Avengers Mansion. Markham (Earth-616) As ordered by Chastity McBryde, Markham quickly spirited Ken Wind in an escape shuttle away from Elektra and John Garrett. Marquez (Earth-616) Special Agent Marquez and her partner Agent McAllister were commissioned by Director Stark to investigate Gauntlet's aggression at Camp Hammond, but couldn't determine who was responsible . Martins (Earth-616) Martins was in charge of Project Heart. McAllister (Earth-616) Agent McAllister and his partner Special Agent Marquez were commissioned by Director Stark to investigate Gauntlet's aggression at Camp Hammond, but couldn't determine who was responsible. McGurk (Earth-616) McGurk was told by Elektra to call Nick Fury for help. Mike (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Mike was recruited with Countess Valentina to join Project: Delta. Morgan (Earth-616) Morgan was ordered by Agent 13 to secure the vault of an underground A.I.M. research complex in Pilsburg. Mullins (Earth-616) Mullins debriefed Dum-Dum Dugan on the progress of Derek Khanata with the investigation of Jimmy Woo and the newly-assembled Agents of Atlas. O'Brien (Earth-616) O'Brien was guarding Parker Robbins while he was incarcerated at the Raft. O'Grady (Earth-616) Agent O'Grady updated Iron Man and Captain America about Mentallo's operation. Owen (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Agent Owen was the S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison for recruitment and training at Stark Tower. Palo (Earth-616) Palo was an agent working at the S.H.I.E.L.D. station in Venice. Paulie (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Paulie was one of the stealth bomber pilots who dropped Iron Man in China. Porter (Earth-616) Porter had a full sitrep ready for Director Fury's inspection. Queen (Earth-616) Agent Queen was stationed at the Strange house for recon. Rosen (Earth-616) Rosen was an agent stationed at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. He managed to detect an unauthorized transmission, that was sent by Paul Garwood to Sebastian Shaw, but he was unable to pinpoint its exact location. Some time later, Rosen confronted Nick Fury and Alexander Pierce in a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Philadelphia. Roberts (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Agent Roberts informed the HQ of the Pleasant Hill breakout. Ross (Earth-616) Ross reported to Commander Rollis Nick Fury's attack against a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Philadelphia. Rowse (Earth-616) Agent Rowse announced Director Hill to be ready in Situation Room One. Sands (Earth-616) Special Agent Sands briefed Tony Stark about the Mandarin's plan to take control of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Orbital Platform. After reading Iron Man's report, Sands informed warned Stark that the Mandarin was still on bail. Schreifels (Earth-616) Schreifels took part in Quake's first mission with the Avengers. Scott (Earth-616) Scott informed Director Stark he was needed up on S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier's helipad A. Shipley (Earth-616) Shipley was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stationed at the Holding Facility Obfirmo-4. Smilios (Earth-616) Smilios took part in Quake's first mission with the Avengers. Smithers (Earth-616) When Smithers was ordered by Colonel Fury to scan Elektra's mind, he discovered two independent sets of brain waves, revealing she was actually Agent Chastity McBryde. Stassen (Earth-616) Stassen fought Elektra when she broke into the San Conception base, nailing her with a taser, but before collapsing to the floor, she was still able to severely wound him by throwing her sword into his leg. Stern (Earth-616) Stern fought Elektra when she broke into the San Conception base, firing his .38 at point blank range. Strike Team Damocles (Earth-616) Strike Team Damocles is an aerial response team. They were serving near Washington, D.C. when Dimitrios attacked with the Kilgore Sentinel. Szalk (Earth-616) Agents Szalk and Lords captured Dmitri Panshin when he entered into the S.H.I.E.L.D. office in Manhattan. Tarver (Earth-616) Agent Tarver was the Raft warden. Taylor (Helicarrier) (Earth-616) Taylor was a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier crew. Taylor (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Taylor was part of the squad who broke into Devil's Mouth with the Hulk. Thompson (Earth-616) Thompson's Mandroid Armor was neutralized in Oneida by Iron Man. Tolliver (Earth-616) Agent Tolliver had Wolverine fill out some paperwork after defeating the Mother Monster. Tony (Earth-616) Tony was one of the agents assigned to watch over Tony Stark while he was hospitalized after the battle with his Life Model Decoy, but he couldn't stop the Growing Man from capturing the multimillionaire industrialist. Tremaine (Earth-616) To the request for Falcon to board the Helicarrier, Agent Tremain told him that he had first heard his superiors. Waldo (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Quartermaster Waldo took command of the Helicarrier when Colonel Fury was knocked out by the Hulk. Whitman (Earth-616) A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Whitman was sent by Iron Man to arrest Luke Cage for violating the Superhuman Registration Act. Former Members Case (Earth-616) Case was one of the agents assembled by Jimmy Woo who died in an unsuccessful raid on the Temple of Atlas beneath San Francisco. David (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) David was a member of the anti-terrorist unit that was killed in Machu Picchu by Scorpio. Davis (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) A S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Class Five, Sergeant Davis was the leader of the commando unit stationed in Anchorage, Alaska. / As the Collective appeared and started rampaging in Alaska, he and his team of six men were sent to intercept him towards the Canadian border, having Hulkbuster Armors and a Nexus Nullifier ready for the confrontation, but they were all seemingly killed when the entity spotted them when they were at 22 miles behind him. Frank (Earth-616) Frank was knocked through the trees by Iron Man nearby Oneida and ejected out his Mandroid Armor before it was neutralized by the Avenger. Some years later, Frank and Bill were watching over John Garrett. They were both eventually killed by Tekagi. Hall (Earth-616) Hall was one of the agents assembled by Jimmy Woo who died in an unsuccessful raid on the Temple of Atlas beneath San Francisco. Jurgen (Earth-616) Jurgen was killed by Arthur Perry (Earth-616), while he was attempting to protect Ken Wind from Elektra and John Garrett. Lars (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Lars was a member of the anti-terrorist unit that was killed in Machu Picchu by Scorpio. Lasko (Earth-616) Lasko was one of the agents assembled by Jimmy Woo who died in an unsuccessful raid on the Temple of Atlas beneath San Francisco. Marx (Earth-616) Marx, like most of Chastity McBryde's squad, was killed by the Beast, while they was trying to protect Ken Wind from Elektra and John Garrett. Mekkelson (Earth-616) Mekkelson was sent by Colonel Fury to capture Arthur Perry, but the cyborg decapitated him before Chastity McBryde could save him. Minelli (Earth-616) Minelli was sent with Special Agents Honda and Garrett to meet Ken Wind and offer him protection, but he firmly refused. As Garrett then rushed to rescue Elektra, Minelli attempted to stop him, but she was eventually killed by Brad. Morgen (Earth-616) Agent Morgen was screening Elektra in the probe chamber, after she was caught in the San Conception base. Elektra then mind-controlled Garret to break her free, and Morgen was found dead as a result of a brain hemorrhage brought on by her psychic feedback. Munoz (Earth-616) Munoz was one of the agents assembled by Jimmy Woo who died in an unsuccessful raid on the Temple of Atlas beneath San Francisco. Newton (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Newton fought Elektra when she broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in San Conception, and she decapitated him. Price (Earth-616) Price found and beat up Michael Rossi when he infiltrated into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. He was killed by his own partner, Paul Garwood, who was a double agent for the Hellfire Club. Robak (Earth-616) Robak was killed by Elektra when his squad intercepted her and John Garrett in the Potomac River. Rodriguez (Earth-616) Agent Rodriguez is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. part of the task force assigned with capturing the mutant terrorist Magneto. When Rodriguez was in high school, she had a mutant boyfriend with the ability to fly. Her boyfriend was beaten to death by a mutant hate group, causing Rodriguez to sympathise with Magneto's crusade of killing humans that would harm mutants. She leaked S.H.I.E.L.D. info to Magneto, and aided him in destroying S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Cerebro prototype. Simon (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Agent Simon was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was killed by Pandara. Simpson (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Simpson was killed by Arthur Perry (Earth-616), while he was attempting to protect Ken Wind from Elektra and John Garrett. Whitaker (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) Agent Whitaker was a rookie S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent who had recently transferred into New York and had been chosen for a covert operation to apprehend Venom by Nick Fury. The night before the operation, Whitaker and his team were partying at a dive bar, though Whitaker was reluctant to indulge until he spotted an attractive woman and was immediately infatuated with her. When the woman was sexually harassed by a group of men, Whitaker prepared to intercede, but the woman handily beat up the men herself before brazenly flirting with him. Whitaker accepted her offer of a one-night stand and they returned to his room, but the woman turned out to be the host of a clone of the Venom symbiote, killed him, and impersonated him the following day to infiltrate the mission. Wreck (Earth-616) Wreck was Arthur Perry's co-creator alongside Dr. Beaker, who was slain as well, as soon as Perry was switched on. References Category:Member Lists Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division members